STUCK AT SNAPE'S
by hiyahpfan
Summary: Ginny is at Snape's Manor for the summer, advancing her studies in Potions, but what happens when Malfoy is there too? And to help Ginny nonetheless...
1. Beginning

Flashback

"My faithful servant…you were raised by blood traitors yet despite them, you brought me back among the living. For that, there will be an eternal connection between us…you will be honored after your death," Tom said, a smirk playing across his face. "Now you get the pleasure of watching me kill the stupid Potter boy…" with that, she faded into darkness.

End Flashback

"Ginny!" a female voice screeched through the walls.

"Yes Mom?" she yelled groggily.

"Severus will be here any moment! You need to be ready!"

"What time is it Mum?"

"Nearly eleven o'clock!"

"WHAT?" she screamed. "Why didn't anyone wake me sooner?" she whispered angrily. Ginny grabbed her robes and threw them over her shoulders. She grabbed her brush and removed the knots from her hair, applied a little make-up, brushed her teeth quickly, and grabbed her trunk, pushing it down the stairs.

She reached the bottom of the stairs with a thud while her uncaring family was getting down for a mid-morning snack.

"Just in time, Miss Weasley," said a cold voice from behind her.

"Hello Professor Snape…I'm sorry I overslept and none of my family was considerate enough to wake me—"

"I said you were on time, did I not?" Snape asked.

"Yes Professor."

"Now…you will not be my only guest this summer, Mr. Malfoy will also be staying at my house, as Narcissa has decided herself incapable of running Lucius' affairs and watch over Draco so—"

"Sir…you mean I have to spend my entire summer with Malfoy?" she asked, shock filling her voice.

"Yes Miss Weasley, and you should be grateful for me letting you stay with me and helping you skip your fifth year in Potions…and if I catch you and Mister Malfoy fighting, I will have to reconsider our arrangement. Do I make myself clear?" he said sternly.

"Yes Sir…"

"Good, now grab your trunk, we will be flooing to my manor," he said, stopping into the fireplace, yelling "Snape Manor!"

"Aargh…the whole summer with Malfoy!" Ginny muttered under her breath.

She walked into the fireplace, dragging her trunk, grabbed some floo dust, and shouted "Snape Manor," and threw down the dust.

She felt the world around her spin, she landed up the ground with a 'thud.' She looked around, trying to hold back a gasp. Snape's house was huge. Its decorations were mainly black, green, and silver. Snakes were used as accents throughout the room. A small house-elf with full clothing, including miniature wizard robes. The house-elf looked female, and had a knick on her left ear. She approached Ginny quickly.

"Come Miss Weasley, I need to show you to your room and to the lab room where you will be working. Master Severus and Master Draco will see you at dinner at seven thirty. They walked down a hall and suddenly the tiny house-elf stopped. "Ahh! Here is your room, Miss," the house elf shrieked.

She opened a large oak door and peeked inside. There was a large, glorified bed, with huge covers and beautiful fluffy pillows. There was a large vanity, desk, and dresser. She practically squeaked with delight. She looked back at the house-elf.

"Miss Weasley, the door behind the curtain over there—" the house-elf pointed to a black curtain at the end of the room "leads to the room you will be working on for your study of fifth year potions," and with that, the little female house-elf was gone.

Ginny strided over to the curtain, and pushed it back. It revealed a hidden door. She turned the glass door knob and struggled to get the heavy led door open.

Ginny stared inside the room. Its walls were covered with shelves and shelves of various potions ingredients. Below the shelves lay stacks of cauldrons, all different types and sizes, various dragon-hide gloves, stacks of potions books, and a large blackboard. This was Ginny's heaven. She moved her fingers across all of the different ingredients, obvious excitement in her eyes.

"I didn't know you were interested in the fine subtleties of the delicate art of potions…" came a drawl behind her.

Ginny didn't bother to turn around and see who had spoken. She knew that voice anywhere… "There are many things you don't know about me, Malfoy. I suggest that you not be surprised when you find things that you don't understand, it makes you seem stupid…"

"I guess you're right…I've never paid attention to the youngest Weasel…that is, until Snape told me that I'll be teaching you potions—"

"WHAT?" Ginny turned around, her face matching her bright red hair, firing with obvious anger.

"Yes, well…Snape obviously doesn't have enough time to teach you potions all day for the whole summer, and I did get an E on my O.W.L.s so I guess I'll be tutoring you," Malfoy said, his thin lips curling into a smirk, his hazel eyes showing obvious amusement.

Her anger subsided, "Well, if you're trying to get me to yell and scream at you…it won't work. If I do that, I get sent back home, and have to have fifth year potions this year. So…my question for you is this: Why would you agree with Snape to help me? You've done nothing but loathe my family for at least that past six years…why agree? What's in it for you?"

'Hmm…that's a good question. Why would I care…I mean you just happen to be the hottest girl in our school…WHAT? Did I just think that Ginny was hot?' he thought to himself. He must've been staring blankly or something because Ginny was waving her hand in front of his face saying things like "Hello, anyone home?" and "Earth to Draco," and nonsense like that. Draco snapped back to reality, quickly placing a firm grip on her wrist.

"I don't know why you would have the audacity to wave your hand stupidly in front of my face, but just a hint in case you never learned manners from that Mudblood-loving family before: it's rude to step into someone's personal space…try not to embarrass your self…"

"Well, _Mister_ Malfoy, it is also very rude to stare off into space and not answer a question when you are asked…"

Just then, Severus walked in, very flustered-like, having heard Ginny and Draco's heated discussion from down the hall.  
"Miss Weasley and Mister Malfoy…what have I told the two of you about arguing like that? I will not tolerate this all summer! Draco, if you continue like this, I will be forced to send you to the Parkinson's house," he paused, Draco winced. "And if you continue like this, Miss Weasley, I will send you back to the Burrow, so you can waste your summer with Granger, Potter, and your brother for yet another summer vacation," now it was Ginny's turn to wince.

Draco, who had not seen Ginny's reaction to the last part, said, "But Professor—how is her punishment adequate? I get stuck with Pug-in-son if I mess up, but Weasley gets sent home to her beloved scar-head, brother, and that Mudblood filth that she so worships—"

"Draco Malfoy" snarled Snape, "you truly know nothing of our young Ginny do you? Well then...I guess we'll have to fix this, won't we?" Snape smirked, and then strode across the room to a small locked cabinet. He pulled out a long pewter key and inserted it, unlocking the cabinet with a 'click'. He pulled out a long, sleep silver rope, and strode back to Ginny and Draco. He tied an end to Draco's wrist, and grabbed Ginny's wrist and did the same. The rope tightened and disappeared.

"Professor, what was that about?" inquired Ginny.

"You'll soon see, young Weasley…" with that, Snape strode off.

"Whatever," Draco pronounced, turning to leave. However, after he had gotten a few feet away, he suddenly fell backwards, and pulled Ginny forward, falling on top of him.

"What the heck was that?" she yelled, pulling herself off of Draco's stomach.

"I think that Snape's tied us together with some sort of magical rope," replied Draco, scowling.

"Great," said Ginny, in an exasperated tone.


	2. Changed

"I've heard of these, I think…" Ginny whispered to herself.

Unfortunately, Draco heard. "Well did any of that knowledge stick, or were you too caught up in worshipping the ground Potter walk's on?"

"Yes, actually I do remember…they only come off when we've learned to truly get along, and really know each other—" she said, choosing to ignore his comment.

"Great," he replied coldly, adding "like that'll ever happen—"

"Well if you have that mentality, we'll be stuck here forever. You can't buy your way out of this, Malfoy. Plus, it's not like I want to be in this situation either…I would rather by lying in a ditch in the middle of nowhere—"

"What? Not good enough? Rather be stuck to scar-head? I highly doubt that! You probably begged Snape to tie us together—"

"Aargh! You're just as full of it as Harry! You two are made for each other. You stupid git! Why would I want some deathly skinny, girly, pale, blonde boy? You're not the least bit attractive in my eyes, go and make out with Parkinson." She finished, furious. 'Don't get worked up Gin,' she told herself. 'Aww heck, it's Malfoy!'

"Oh! And you're the most beautiful angel that's fallen from the sky…" Draco snarled sarcastically. "Beggars can't be choosers and the Weasley tribe—oh—I mean family, are definitely beggars, you all certainly look the part," he finished smugly.

With that smug look on Malloy's face, Ginny lost control. She lunged at him, punching him in the left eye, right side of the jaw, and stomach, knocking him to the ground, groaning in pain. After a few punches, she got up.

"If I EVER hear you make a crack about my family's social or economic status, I swear I'll hex you into next week!" with that she sat down on a nearby chair, watching her handy work as Draco strained to pull himself up, blood coming out of his mouth and bruises beginning to make their first appearance.

"Let's get one thing straight, _Weasley…_ I am doing you a **favor** for helping you in potions…. you should be begging for my forgiveness right about now!"

"Oh go tell someone who cares," Ginny barked.

Draco continued, "I will not, I repeat WILL NOT be stuck to the likes of you all summer, and you'll just have to cooperate with me—"

"I tried, but you had to open your big fat mouth and make fun of my family!" she yelled.

"Well sooory! I guess that's your sensitive spot, isn't it. It's the whole Weasley family's sensitive spot, you filthy blood traitor!"

"Yeah, how would you fell if I made comments about the Malfoy-Black inbreeding? Aren't you're mom and dad like second cousins or something? Disgusting," she said smugly.

"You are the most insufferable piece of filth—" began Draco.

"—You've ever met…you're so predictable, Malfoy," Ginny interrupted.

"What do you know, hmm? Do you know what its like to live in a family that expects perfection out of you, and watch your father ignore your mother unless he wants to show her off as his trophy wife? Do you have to share a dorm with abnormally stupid gits? Only to go in the common room and be bombarded by pug-face? No Ms. 'I-have-a-loving-family-and-the-dream.' It must be nice…" Draco said.

"Oh…you think my life is perfect, huh?" What do you think it's like eating lunch and trying to talk to people, only to have them look away and ignore you? They're all afraid of me because of the Chamber of Secrets thing…when the famous Harry Potter rescued silly Ginny Weasley from old scary Tom Riddle's grasp…oh yes, perfect life…being ignored by my family, especially Ron, who's constant attention is on Granger, and Harry who is too busy 'saving the world'."

"Is the little Weaselette bored of the dream team?" asked Draco, trying to hide his shock.

Ginny nodded.

Draco laughed. "So is that why Snape threatened to send you home?" Ginny nodded again. "How does Snape know, he never cares about little Gryffindors?"

"Well, he's paid quite a great deal of attention after the Chamber. I'm top of my class in Potions, and plan on being a healer after I graduate. He seems to be pretty fond of me. Sometimes he's nicer to me than he is to some of the Slytherins."

"Hmm, so that's why you're spending the summer here. How did you get him to agree to let you stay at his manor? And skip a level of potions?"

"I actually didn't. After the Department of Mysteries incident, Snape contacted Dumbledore and suggested that I skip a level of potions. Of course, I would have to take the O.W.Ls this year, so Dumbledore didn't think it'd work. So Snape suggested that IO learn the material over the summer, staying with him, and take the O.W.L.s at the Ministry of Magic on August Thirty-first."

"So Snape suggested it?" Draco asked, even more shocked than before.

"Yep," she replied. "So how did Snape con you into helping me?"

"Promised me that no matter what, I'd be ahead of Granger in potions," he said, smiling.

"Nice," Ginny replied, laughing. "She'll go crazy all year, trying to figure out why she's not top of the class, and you are. She'll probably cry."

"I thought you were friends with her," Draco said, skeptically.

"Not really. She acted like my friend, but them I figured out that she was only being nice to me because she fancied Ron," she said bitterly.

"Bummer," he said quietly. "Well you know that's why Mudbloods are inferior…Us Purebloods are just naturally more agreeable," he said, smiling.

"Hah!"

"What? I was serious!"

"You're not agreeable!"

"But you like me better than you like Granger."

"That's a given."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'd like to pound her to a pulp and feed her to a blast-ended skrewt."

"Gross, but a fairly enjoyable image."

"I thought so."

"With that attitude," Draco said, "you should've been sorted into Slytherin."

"The sorting hat did try to put me in Slytherin," Ginny said.

"What?"

"Yep, but Ron told me that if I was sorted in there, he would disown me…so I begged the sorting hat to put me into Gryffindor, and it did."

"You should have let it put you in Slytherin," Draco stated.

"Why?"

"So that you could get your brother mad."

"Too bad I had enough fun doing that before I left," she smirked.

"What happened?"

"I told Hermione why I thought she was being friends with me, and she admitted it, and I told her that she was a filthy Mudblood and that I hoped the Dark Lord would kill her." She stated matter-of-factly.

"REALLY?" Draco asked, wide-eyed. "What did Ron do?"

"Tried to hex me," she smiled. "Tried, being the operative word—I happened to have Hermione next to me, so I grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of me—she got the full blast of a bat-bogey hex," Ginny laughed.

"Nice going," he commented.

"Thanks."

"You know," he began. "You really have changed."


	3. Bathroom breaks and Goodnights

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (character's etc), I only own the plot in which I write.

Dinner with Draco and Snape was quiet and uneventful. Draco and Ginny of course, had to sit next to each other because of the rope, but Snape sat across the long dining table, and even if you wanted to say something to him, you would practically have to shout it. No one spoke, except for, of course, Ginny.

"So Professor, how has your day been?"

He sent a cold stare across the table and proceeded to pick at his food. When he was finished, he decided to excuse himself, and went to his study.

"Well that was odd," Ginny mumbled.

Draco heard. "No actually. Some of us prefer to enjoy our meals in silence—"

"Why? I mean, eating isn't just for eating. If it were, I'd be in my bedroom eating while enjoying a good book. At school, we wouldn't have to go to the great hall, we could stay in our dorm rooms all of the time—"

"Yes but Snape's not used to chit-chat. He only speaks or listens when he finds use and meaning. Obviously chatting with you wasn't worth it," Draco interrupted. Seeing her frown, he said "don't take it personally, he does the same thing to me, and even to Dumbledore. You just need to get used to it."

"What are we going to do now?"

Draco blushed, "To be honest, I uh, —have to go to the bathroom—"

"What do you expect me to do about it?" she sneered.

"Well I could go, and you could just turn around and hum—"

"Oh no mister, there is no way that I am going to a bathroom with you while you take care of—"

"Ginny, if you're uncomfortable with going into a bathroom with me, we could just step outside, and I could take care of it out there—"

"Fine, we'll go to the bathroom, and I'll turn around, but when I need to go. You have to turn around too," Ginny stated.

"Why would I watch?" Draco smirked.

"I don't know, but you Slytherins—"

"Don't even go there Gin—we're on a peace treaty, remember?"

"Yeah, okay, lets go," she sighed.

They entered the restroom attached to Draco's bedroom. It was decorated in Slytherin colors—green and silver. It was rather large, about four times the size of her family's bathroom at home. It had a Jacuzzi bathtub, and a private shower.

"You really like green, huh?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, but I bet a Gryffindor like yourself wouldn't appreciate it, you probably just adore red and gold." Draco snarled.

"Actually, I find them kinda, tacky. I prefer green, and have since my first year, but, with having six overprotective brothers and two overbearing parents—they would never let me wear it, let alone, show my fondness of it," Ginny said, shrugging.

"Well, when we're not working on potions, maybe you could get fitted for some Slytherin green robes—"

Ginny laughed, "Right, and come to school, and have Ron yell at me and then own Mum—"

"You wouldn't have to wear them to school, you could wear them around here, you'd look really good in green," Draco said, avoiding Ginny's eyes.

"I guess, but I'm just so used to wearing Muggle clothes over the summer. The only reason I wore robes today is because I thought Snape would refuse to take me in if I wore Muggle clothes. The only ones I have are the one's from school—"

"You mean, you don't have summer robes?" Draco asked, astounded.

"Draco, I'm a Weasley, do you honestly think I can afford summer robes?"

"Sorry, I forgot" Draco said, guiltily looking at the floor. Suddenly, his head shot back up, "I can buy them for you," he stated questioningly.

"No Draco, I will not accept your charity—"

He stepped closer to her, so that their faces were barely an inch apart. "But you'd look so _sexy_ in green," he smiled.

Ginny looked up, "Draco—"

Draco cut her off with a gentle kiss. He pulled her closer to him with his free hand, and his had that was tied to hers gently interlaced his fingers with her own. She was stiff at first, but the deeper he kissed, the more relaxed she became. She ran her free hand through his hair. 'I think it's safe to say that he's forgotten he has to go to the bathroom,' she thought, mentally laughing.

Suddenly Ginny ended the kiss. She backed away from him, and let go of his hair and his hand, she however, didn't go too far, for she was still tied to him. "Crap," she mumbled.

"Come on Gin—it wasn't _that_ bad kissing me, I would say you were enjoying it," he said smugly.

"Don't flatter yourself. Get one thing straight. You are a Malfoy, I am a Weasley, the two don't mix well. All we have to do is get to know each other's 'true self' and get along, and then the rope will fall off."

"Come on Gin, we are going to spend the entire summer here, and you're saying we're not going to kiss once?"

"You got your kiss, and that's the only one you'll get. I'm not in the mood or the position to be in a relationship—" said Ginny.

"Whoa, who said anything about a relationship. I just wanted to occasionally kiss a pretty girl, and you happen to be right in front of me."

"If you want to go kiss someone, call a Slytherin over, I'm sure they'd be more than willing—"

"Whatever, we'll talk about it later—in the mean time, I have to go to the bathroom," he said, walking towards the toilet.

Ginny turned around, blushing. She hummed loudly so she couldn't hear anything. Surprisingly, it worked. The only sound she heard was the flushing of the toilet. Draco walked towards the sink to wash his hands, dragging her along with him.

"So Snape tells me you'll be starting a healing potion tomorrow, and he wants you to write a foot-long paper on it," he said, while drying is hands.

Ginny nodded, "Draco, I'm really tired…where are we going to sleep?"

Draco looked at her "We can ask Snape to transfigure my bed to make it bigger, so we can sleep at a distance," he suggested.

"Do you think he'll do it?"

"Of course, I mean, he's cruel, but not that cruel, I mean, I wouldn't mind you in my bed, but I know you wouldn't go for it."

Ginny nodded again, "Thanks."

"No problem."

Ginny and Draco walked to Snape's study, finding him reading a large black book, reclining in a brown leather chair.

"Professor," Draco said. Snape looked up.

"What do you need Draco?" Snape asked, a little concerned.

"Do you think you could transfigure my bed to make it large enough for two beds?"

"Still haven't been untied yet?" Snape asked, slightly amused.

"No Professor, but we're working on it," Ginny said sincerely.

"Yes, I will transfigure the bed," he said, putting his book down and leading them in the direction of Draco's bedroom.

Snape muttered a spell under his breath and pointed at the bed. It doubled, now being a double-king size bed. "There, now Miss Weasley, I suggest that you grab your belongings from your room so that you don't have to drag Mr. Malfoy to your room whenever you need something. Who knows how long you two will be stuck to him?" Snape added, laughing as he left Draco's bedroom.

"Let's go—" Draco grabbed her hand (which was unnecessary because they were stuck to each other anyway.) and led her to her bedroom down the hall.

Ginny grabbed her trunk, but Draco took it from her and proceeded to drag her back. They went back to his bedroom.

Draco pulled of his robes, they were dangling over where the robe would be, then they quickly passed through. He changed into his dark green silk pajamas, when he was finished, Ginny turned around and giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, I've just never seen any guy in such fancy pajamas," she sighed.

"Do you like them?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"They're okay, I don't really care," she said honestly.

"Well what pajamas do you have?" he asked.

"You'll see, now turn around," she said. He remained still. She gave him the death glare, and he reluctantly turned around.

Ginny rummaged through her trunk, and pulled out a black nightgown, and she pulled off her clothes and quickly pulled her nightgown over. They were fairly decent pajamas, they showed her figures, but had extra padding to cover up certain areas.

When Ginny was done changing she walked towards the bed, sat down, and scooted over to the opposite end, letting Draco having one end, and her, the other. There was enough room that her left arm was extended out all the way towards Draco then the invisible chain had a full foot-and-a-half and Draco had his arm stretched all the way out. Even with all of this room, she still had a foot and a half before she reached the end of the bed. She felt comfortably far enough from Draco to consider going to sleep.

"Good night Ginny," he said groggily.

"Good night Draco," she sighed, and immediately fell asleep.


	4. Showers and Meeting Blaise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes only to be blinded by the bright sunlight that had crept through the curtains. She looked to her left; Draco was staring at the ceiling, in the same position that he was before she fell asleep.

"Draco?" she asked groggily.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"What time is breakfast?"

"At nine o'clock," he replied.

"What time is it now?"

He looked at his watch, his eyes widened. "Argh! It's eight-thirty. We have to get up and take showers."

"How will we do that?"

"The showers are private, so my arm could stick inside the shower and my back could be turned while you take a shower, and you can do the same thing while I take a shower," he explained.

"Okay," Ginny yawned, following him as he walked towards the bathroom.

Draco opened a closet door. He took out two green towels and threw her one. He pointed to the door of the shower. She stepped in and closed the door as much as she possibly could, leaving a couple inches for the invisible rope and Draco's hand, if necessary. She quickly undressed and turned the faucet. After she was satisfied with the water's temperature, she pulled a lever, and the water came out of the spout above her head. She thoroughly washed her hair and body, as well as shaved her legs. All of this was pretty difficult because one of her hands had little room to move, unless she wanted to pull Draco in with her (which was certainly not an option). She finally turned the water off, and towel dried her hair. She had difficulty wrapping the towel around her body, but then finally managed to knot it to make it stay.

Ginny opened the shower door, and stepped out. As she came out, Draco stepped into the shower. Draco had somehow dragged her trunk inside of the bathroom, and she quickly found an outfit to wear. They were Muggle clothes, but they complimented her figure. She wore a pair of light-wash jeans and a modest green halter-top. By the time she was fully dressed, Draco came out with a towel around his waist. He dragged her over to his closet, and picked out a pair of green robes. When they finished getting ready for breakfast (i.e. brushing teeth, fixing hair, et cetera), they walked down to the dining room where they found Snape reading an article from the _Daily Prophet._

"Sleep well?" he asked, his lips curling into the signature Slytherin smirk.

Ginny threw him a nasty glare. To her surprise, so did Draco.

"Guess not," Snape chuckled.

Ginny decided to change the subject. "When do we start on the potions Professor?"

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy will not be _helping_ you, just supervising, in case you accidentally produce an unstable reaction.. He will also be surveying your skills and reporting to me. I will then grade your potion, as well as your essay. You will complete one potion and essay each day. Do I make my self clear?" Ginny nodded. "Good. You will be starting immediately after you and Mr. Malfoy are done eating."

When the two teenagers finished eating they went to the potions room.

"The directions are on the board," Draco said quickly. "You must pick out and prepare your own ingredients. The ingredients are sorted in alphabetical order. Now begin," he ordered.

Ginny read and reread the directions thoroughly five times. She then grabbed each ingredient. She prepared each ingredient in the manner in which the directions called for. She followed each step perfectly. When she was finished, she looked over at Draco, who nodded approvingly. She carefully bottled and labeled it.

"Good job," Draco complimented. "Now, go over to the bookshelves over there—" he said, pointing across the room at a shelf filled with books, "—and research about the potion, copy the directions, list incidents when it would be used, side effects, common mistakes, and properties of the potion."  
"Okay," she replied, walking to the bookcase quickly with Draco right behind her (as if he has a choice).

Ginny sat for the next few hours writing her essay. When she was finished, she read it over, and finally looked up at Draco, who was absentmindedly staring at her.

"Draco?" she asked.

"What?" he said, snapping back to reality.

"Do I give this to Snape?"

"Along with the potion," he said. "We'll go to his office and drop it off there."

He stood up, pulling Ginny up by her arm. She grabbed her parchment and potion, quickly following Draco. They knocked on Snape's office door.

"Professor Snape," Draco shouted through the door.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy? I assume Miss Weasley has successfully completed her assignment?"

"Yes Professor," Draco replied, still shouting.

The door swung open. Snape stood there, his hand extended out.

Ginny handed the potion and parchment to him, and he quickly closed the door.

"Well, do you thing we could go and—"

"It's my turn to pick the activity Ginny. We've done what you needed to do, now it's my turn," he insisted.

"Fine," she sighed. "What do you want to do?"

"We're going to Diagon Alley. It's three o'clock and Blaise Zabini is waiting for me at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Fine, but only if I can bring something to do. I'm not going to sit there bored to death while being constantly insulted by Zabini."

"He won't insult you if I tell him not to." Draco said simply. "He might actually be nice to you. He might be nicer than those Gryffies who ignore you."

"Hah. A Slytherin nicer than a Gryffindor…well…I guess _anything's _possible."

"It'll be fine, Gin," he said. "I'll leave a note on the dining room table for Snape."  
He picked up a piece of parchment and quill, and wrote:

_Professor Snape,_

_Ginny and I went to Diagon Alley by using the Floo Network to meet Blaise Zabini for the afternoon. We should be back before dark._

_D.M._

He folded the parchment, and left in ton the table. They walked over to the fireplace. Draco took some dust from the Floo powder can, which was sitting on a nearby stand, and pulled Ginny next to him. He then proceeded to throw the dust down and shout "Diagon Alley!"

Ginny felt the same sensation she felt when leaving the Burrow. 'I'll _never_ get used to this, no matter how many times I use the stuff,' she thought to herself. She opened her eyes. She was standing in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. Draco grabbed her arm and led her across the room where a sixteen-year-old Blaise Zabini was waiting impatiently.

"You're twenty minutes late, Drake," he growled.

"It's not _my_ fault. Ginny took way too long to write her potions essay. She had to make it just _perfect,"_ he explained.

"What does the Weasel's sister have anything to do with you being late?"

Ginny, who was standing behind Draco, stepped next to him so that Blaise could see her.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

Ginny stood staring off into space while Draco explained about how they were stuck together until they've become good friends. "She's not that bad, you know. She even called Granger a Mudblood and blew off the trio right before the summer—"

Blaise interrupted, "—You know that could just be for show—she might be fishing for information for Potter and the Order—" Blaise whispered intensely.

"—Don't think I haven't thought of that Zabini. I'm not an idiot. She doesn't know anything., We've only been tied together for less than a day—" he said, anger rising, his cheeks turning red.

"Dude, I'm sorry. The way you talked about her, it's like you _like_ her or something. I was just making sure you weren't leaking out important information—"

"What information? What I know—she probably already knows—her family is a part of the Order, you know," Draco said, becoming angrier by the second.

Ginny was listening intently to Draco and Blaise's conversation, though she maintained a spaced out facial expression. 'How dare Blaise accuse _me_ of loving Harry Potter? I hate Harry, I hope he dies. He's hurt me _so_ much. He only talks to me when he wants something. Why would I tell Harry anything?' She stopped thinking and focused her attention back on Blaise and Draco.

"Fine, I'll give her a change—" Blaise said, reluctantly.

"Good," he said, his temper subsiding. He pulled Ginny in front of him. "Gin—this is Blaise Zabini. Zabini—this is Ginny Weasley."

Blaise stuck out his hand, Ginny took it and they shook hands. Ginny noted his firm grip. He was strong, and could definitely hold his own.

"Hello," she gestured.

"Hello," she replied.


End file.
